arti cinta
by hinata andi mikami
Summary: Ketika dirimu dilanda kebingungan antara memilih cinta yang sudah lama ,atau cinta yang baru kamu kenal dan bingung apakah itu benar-benar cinta atau hanya sekedar rasa kagum. Saat itu lah kamu bingung harus memilih antara dia dengan dirinya.


Arti cinta

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Family / Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Ooc, Gaje, mungkin miss typo dll.

Pairing : Sasuhina slight naruhina, narusasu

Hai minna-san

Salam kenal saya author baru yang nyasar ke fanfic ini. Datang dengan membawa cerita pertama saya tentang sasuhina*agak lebay mungkin! -.-*. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari teman saya yang inisialnya BK sedang dilanda kebingungan akan arti cinta? Buat teman saya yang terkasih don't galau lagi ya * dilempar sepatu by my friend* hehehe -_-.

Ok tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi sampai nasi basi, inilah cerita saya.

Happy reading

**Summary :**

Ketika dirimu dilanda kebingungan antara memilih cinta yang sudah lama ,atau cinta yang baru kamu kenal dan bingung apakah itu benar-benar cinta atau hanya sekedar rasa kagum. Saat itu lah kamu bingung harus memilih antara dia dengan dirinya.

Hinata's Pov

'hah… hari pertamaku sekolah, yosh semangat hinata, inilah hidup barumu di masa SMA. Semangat…..'. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku hyugaa hinata, hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah. Aku bersekolah di Konoha high school, doakan aku semoga hari ini berjalan lancar…^_^.

"Hinata-hime!" telingaku menangkap suara seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan benar orang yang memanggilku adalah pacarku yang tersayang, siapa yang tidak mengenal pria periang yang senyumnya secerah mentari pagi, dan surai emasnya yang begitu indah diterpa sinar matahari serta mata birunya yang sejernih air laut dan tak salah lagi namanya Naruto. Tiba-tiba dia merangkul bahuku dan seketika itu juga wajahku semerah tomat."Hahaha…Hinta yang biasa, hime kau begitu manis" katanya yang semakin membuatku memerah.*ok dari pada berlama-lama,kita skip waktunya, dan malessss banget melihat sepasang kekasih yang lagi dilanda asmara*

*SKIP TIME*

'Hah akhirnya sampai juga' kata hinata dalam hati. Konoha high school ini merupakan sekolah terfavorit kedua setelah Suna high school. Wajar saja kalau sekarang sekolah ini terihat begitu ramai dengan siswa-siswa. Hinata berjalan sambil menatap kagum sekolah barunya, sangking asiknya Hinata tak menyadari ada seseorang di depannya, sehingga…. Dan terjadilah hal yang tidak begitu elit untuk seorang heiress hyugaa, dia jatuh tersungkur kebelakang "Aww.." hinata meringis, dan sebuah suara menginstrupsi tindakan hinata"hn" kata sesorang yang ditabrak oleh dirinya, dan sontak membuat hinata menatap ke arah wajah pemuda itu, dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi hinata diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah memerah, bagaimana tidak wajah orang yang berada di depannya itu begitu tampan, eh tidak malahan sangat sempurna, rambut biru dongkernya yang bergaya emo, wajahya yang tampan, mata hitam yang seperti malam dan gayanya yang terkesan cool menambah ketampannannya. "Woi..kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" kata seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya, cewek berambuat merah dengan kacamata yang menutupi matanya membuat hinata tersadar dari kegiatannya mengaggumi makhluk tuhan yang paling sempurna ini. Dia langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badanya seraya meminta maaf," Gomen-ne" katanya gugup.

Dan tanpa aba-aba tangan hinata ditarik oleh orang yang baru saja ia kagumi, what the hell…?, temannya yang berambut merah hanya terbongong-bengong." Gomen, kita mau kemana?" Tanya hinata dan hanya dua konsonan huruf saja yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata "Hm". Akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa diam dan pasrah denga keadaan sekarang ini. Setelah sampai ditempat yang sepi, baru lah lelaki tadi berhenti," Eh?" hinata tampak kebingungan dan seketika itulah lelaki didepan hinata berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata tampang Laki-laki itu seketika berubah seseram Iblis yang siap membunuh mu dengan seringai tampannya dan matanya yang tajam menatap Hinata. "Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf aku akan memaafkan mu?", hinata hanya bisa bisa menunduk diam dan mengalihkan pandangaannya dari tatapan tajamnya, lalu tangannya memegang dagumu dan memaksamu untuk menatapnya, dan dia berkata" Kau harus mengikuti kata-kata ku, atau jika tidak… dia menggantung perkataanya dan setelah beberapa detik dia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya "…jika tidak aku akan menbuat susah hidup mu" dan seketika itu lah pikiran hinata tentang lelaki didepannya berubah 180 derajat' dia seorang Iblis!' mata hinata menatap horror.

TBC.

Gomensai apa bila ceritanya OOC banget Hiks…Hiks

Saya selaku author merasa masih ada kekurangan disana sini, kepada pembaca kami mohon maaf dan kepada Allah saya mohon ampun.( kok rasanya seperti penutup pidato ya?*digampar author*) karena itu saya butuh saran dan kritiknya, dan janga lupa di review ya!^_^

R E V I E W PLEASSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
